Violent swing
by Deadloss
Summary: A veces Jim se encierra durante días en si mismo y Sebastián no puede más que ir en su búsqueda. Mormor


Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC no me pertenece, blablablabalabla, no me pagan por esto blablablabla.

Advertencias: Inestabilidad mental, un poco de sadismo, alguna sugerencia sexual...nada muy grave, lo más terrible que hay son las MATEMÁTICAS.

Nota de la autora:

**¡Felicidades Amelia!** :D Se que llega con un par de días de retraso y quería publicarlo ayer pero se me fue la cabeza y no pudo ser :/

Me ha dado con el Mormor, he intentado salir un poco de mi zona segura y al final no se como a quedado, en fin, dejo de daros la paliza. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Aplasto el cigarrillo contra el felpudo de la entrada, restregando bien la colilla hasta que extinguió su humo, mientras buscaba en la cazadora las llaves. Cazó en el bolsillo de cuero el hortera llavero peludo que Jim le había puesto cuando le entrego las llaves, suspiró derrochando la última bocanada de tabaco.

Llevaba cinco días en los que no tenía noticias de Jim, únicamente un mensaje incongruente por día, que obviaba. Sebastián lo interpretaba como una de aquellas temporadas de rabieta carentes de sentido. Unas veces duraban un día o dos, otras se podía extender hasta los cuatro como máximo. Había aprendido a mantener las distancias cuando ocurrían, la primera vez que se presentó en el transcurso de una, Jim le lanzó varios platos a la cabeza hasta que le echó. Desde entonces sabía que lo mejor era dejarle para que se arreglase solo. Durante esos lapsos de tiempo; él como podía, se ocupaba de sobrellevar los asuntos que Moriarty estuviese finalizando. Pero ya llevaba cinco días "desaparecido" y Sebastián empezaba a cometer errores, no siendo capaz de apañarse. Por eso estaba allí, básicamente.

Cuando atravesó la puerta le llamó por su nombre sin obtener respuesta; dejó atrás el recibidor para adentrarse en el espacioso salón. Estaba lleno de papeles por el suelo que vomitaban letras, folios rotos y arrugados por todas partes; colmando mesas de reglas, gráficas y lapiceros sin punta desechados. Sebastián sabía que aquello no era buena señal, Jim era muy maniático con el orden a la hora de crear el caos.

Así que cruzó la sala en dirección a la habitación mientras veía como las paredes del pasillo estaban tachonadas en negro de formulas, números, signos y letras. A mitad del corredor la puerta del baño estaba abierta, con la luz encendida; echó un vistazo al interior. En el suelo había un traje hecho un amasijo de tela, arruinado; junto con un ipod de cascos enredados, la tina seguía llena de agua fría.

-¿Se ha bañado vestido?-Preguntó extrañado en voz baja, sin esperar respuesta. Se pasó una mano por el pelo revolviéndolo mientras tomaba aire. Cuando llegó a la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio solo se oía un rasgueo demente al otro lado.

-¿Jim?-Preguntó al entrar, empujando suavemente la puerta. El hombre estaba hundido en una atmosfera pesada, de pié sobre la cama de sábanas azules, garabateando en un gigantesco plano de coordenadas pegado a la pared.- ¿Qué haces?

Cuando se giró pudo ver la mirada enajenada que le dirigió, molesto por la interrupción.

-El 17º problema de Hilbert, ¿no lo ves? ¿Es que acaso no esta claro que estoy resolviendo la topología de las curvas y la superficies algebraicas?-Apuñalaba reiteradamente con el lápiz el plano mientras le hablaba, reafirmando cada palabra.-Dime Moran, ¿Es que no esta claro?

-Yo que se, ni siquiera me aprendí la tabla del ocho, no se de qué estas hablando.-Sebastián se acercó al balcón para abrirlo y renovar el aire mientras Jim le miraba colérico.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Venir a ver que te pasa, llevas cinco días aquí encerrado.-

-¿Y qué? Estoy ocupado.-

-No, no lo estas. Estas aquí garabateando por las paredes como un esquizofrénico- Jim arqueó una ceja, queriendo replicar.-mientras yo tengo que seguir haciendo que todo funcione. Esta semana había que hablar con el fabricante de ruletas sobre la inclinación que pediste; la cual, por cierto, no recuerdo. Collingwood no hace más que preguntarte cuando estarán preparadas porque había que haberlas entregado ayer y yo no puedo más que responderle que ha habido problemas técnicos. Porque no puedo decirle que es que te ha dado un siroco sin motivo.-

-¡Cállate!, cállate ahora mismo.-Bajó saltando del colchón.-La inclinación era de 0.14 entre las casillas 18, 29 y 7. Pero seguro que has olvidado especificar el tipo de madera a usar, por no hablar de los electroimanes. Y tienes que hablar con el competidor de Collingwood para que denuncie el truco de…déjalo, no sabes hacer nada-Se alejó, tras mirar intensamente a Sebastián, para perderse por el pasillo.

-¿Qué no se hacer nada? ¡¿Que no se hacer nada?! Pero si has sido tú el que lo has dejado todo abandonado para encerrarte aquí a no hacer nada.

-Y tú has estado ignorándome.-

-¡Por supuesto que si, te pones insoportable! Hasta ahora, que ya es absurdo; sabes que no puedo manejar todo como lo haces tú y sin embargo me dejas con todos los problemas.-

Jim le miraba desde el fondo del corredor iracundo, Sebastián no entendía porque estaba enfadado, joder ni sabía por qué estaban discutiendo.

-¿Me vas a explicar a que viene todo esto?-Movió los brazos refiriéndose tanto a la conversación como a toda la locura a la que se había dedicado aquellos días.

Jim solo bufó y luego se rió por la nariz, emitiendo un sonido desagradable que sabía le irritaba. Sebastián, no tenía paciencia cuando se ponía así.

-Mira… Haz lo que te dé la gana.-Dijo con desgana, cruzó a su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta. Jim ya tenía la sonrisa de victoria engarzada en el rostro, había conseguido lo que buscaba. Pero entonces pudo oír claramente como sin haber salido, Sebastián cerraba la puerta con llave desde dentro. Jim se giró confuso, ahora la sonrisa había cambiado de rostro. Siendo todo risas abandono alegremente el recibidor y se dejó caer en el sofá, acompañando del crujido de papeles al ser aplastados. Puso las sucias botas sobré la mesa de centro moteando de agua todo.

-¡No! Se supone que tienes que irte.-

-¿Por qué?-Replicó con total serenidad mientras se encendía un pitillo. Él también sabia que cosas le molestaban. Sabía que estaba caminando en la cuerda floja y que arriesgaba bastante, pero verdaderamente necesitaba a Jim Moriarty de vuelta. Así que había decidido que lo traería a las buenas o a las malas, ya pensaría en las repercusiones.

-No fumes aquí, es mi casa y no fumas aquí, dejas un olor horrible.-Se acercó al hombre sentado, más enfadado todavía. No podía creerse que le estuviera haciendo eso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Enigmas para Sherlock? ¿El tema Collingwood? ¿Alguna filtración? ¿Ver la televisión como si fuéramos dos adolescentes?...Elige, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que vuelvas a tu normalidad, da igual cuanto te cueste. -Jim le atravesaba de parte en parte con sus ojos negros, en pié con los brazos cruzados clavándose las uñas. Ahora que estaban más cerca pudo ver la camiseta que llevaba; demasiado usada, los pantalones desgastados nada propios de él, cabello revuelto que parecía querer salir disparado, tomando cada hebra una dirección opuesta. A pesar de la energía desesperada que estaba demostrando se veía cansado.

-Lárgate- Y sonó casi como Moriarty

-No-Respondió terco.

-Fuera, tenme contento y obedece como el buen perro de presa que eres.- Sebastián supo en aquel momento que le iba a pegar. Podía jurar que le dolió más a Jim por haber cerrado mal el puño, que a él recibir el golpe; casi se planteó ofrecer la otra mejilla. Solo que en vez de eso se levantó rápidamente, perdiendo el cigarrillo de entre los dedos, para sujetar una de las muñecas del moreno. Intentó luchar, pero Sebastián sabía más movimientos y tenía más práctica por lo que le inmovilizó la extremidad izquierda velozmente. Trastabillaron como si fuese el movimiento de un baile hasta que tuvo a Jim apretado contra su pecho, medio paralizado entre sus brazos.

-Tú no quieres un perro, por lo que yo no soy un perro.-Le susurró al oído, acarició con la nariz la parte lateral de la cabeza, oliéndole. La respiración de Jim era rápida y había dejado de revolverse para prestar atención a las palabras. Sebastián seguía inspeccionando el cuello, y cuando llegó a la clavícula irremediablemente hundió los dientes en piel ajena, provocando un jadeo de sorpresa. Cuando dejó de morderle había impreso la dentadura con claridad en el cuello blanco.-Se que a veces no lo soportas más; se que a veces te encierras en un mundo donde puedes solucionarlo todo, y que es más sencillo que el interior de tu cabeza. Ojala pudiese ayudarte, pero no puedo; si se solventase con sexo sucio contra la mesa del comedor sí. Pero una solución tan obvia, si fuese útil, ya la hubieses descubierto hace años.-

Le soltó lentamente; hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, no se había dado cuenta de que en el arrebato le había levantado. Jim no se giró a verle, simplemente se alejó y encerró en el baño. Sebastián pudo oír el agua de la ducha cayendo mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá para esperarle en silencio, fumando de nuevo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde Moriarty, impecable, entraba en el salón; con paso lánguido y las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó a Sebastián. Colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas, puso la mano derecha sobre el hombro y con la izquierda le arrebató el pitillo de entre los labios, dándole una larga calada. Hizo girar el cilindro entre los dedos para, con expresión sádica, terminar apagándolo sobre la ceja del francotirador. No hizo ningún gesto de dolor, solo miraba con reverberación a Jim.

-No vuelvas a marcarme. Nunca.-Sebastián asintió enérgicamente, luchando contra las ganas de sonreír.-O cariño; la próxima vez tallaré tu espalda usándola como pizarra, cuando se me terminen los folios. Ahora levántate, salimos a cenar, tengo hambre.-

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Empalizo con Seb, yo tampoco me se la tabla del ocho (?)

Quitádme el Mormor de las manos pero ya.

¡Feliz cumpleaños compañera Sherlocked! :D

Como siempre si hay algún fallo de cualquier tipo corregidme para que no quede como una lerda.


End file.
